


if you're lonely (come be lonely with me)

by floraal



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kinda, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, hints of jealousy, no beta we die like men, used faye as a plot device hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraal/pseuds/floraal
Summary: It's 3:38 AM and Sykkuno gets an unexpected call.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1284





	if you're lonely (come be lonely with me)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after watching one of their most recent streams (really funny btw) and then this popped in my head. nothing serious, just innocent fun. hope you enjoy (can be read platonically or romantically, hence the tags)

He didn’t expect his phone to ring this late at night.

Sykkuno wouldn’t consider himself a night owl. If he had the choice, he’d absolutely love to be able to knock out at a reasonable time. Instead, he was up in the late hours of the night, head swaddled into his blanket like a cocoon, and watching his friends' point of view of their latest stream. He played Among us for nearly seven hours, and nearly everyone logged off saying it was time for them to go to bed.

(But Sykkuno was still here, up for almost 24 hours and over 80% of them glued to a screen.)

So, all of his friends are either in bed or having their crazy adventures in a different time zone. Either way, he should have been the only person awake at this hour.

Which is why Sykkuno’s mouth widened just the tiniest bit as he stared at Corpse’s name flashing in his phone. He took a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand: 3:38 AM.

_Why on Earth is Corpse calling me right now?_

Him being the clumsy guy he is, his hand could not swipe to accept the call. It took him about three tries—thank God it did not go to voicemail yet—until he was finally able to swipe it successfully. He quickly pressed his phone to his ear, “Uh, Corpse?” 

On the other side of the line, he heard a shaky breath. “Hey, Sykkuno.” There it was. Corpse’s deep, velvety voice that never fails to make him feel just a little lighter. His voice was softer than usual, and the rasp in it sent pleasant chills down his spine. A foreign feeling arose in his stomach, but he quickly pushed it down.

“What’s up? Is there anything wrong?” Sykkuno asked, voice dripping with concern. This is the first time Corpse has called him through his cell. They only ever talk through Twitter or Discord, which is why at least a dozen red flags sprung up in his mind. Corpse seemed fine in their Among Us lobby. Sure, he was a little quiet but he figured it was because he didn’t have much input, and the times he did talk he sounded like he was having the time of his life. Sykkuno racked his brain for any inconsistencies, any small detail during the stream that could have made Corpse feel anything less than 100%. Was there anyone rude to him in the lobby? No, Sykkuno would’ve noticed that the moment it happened. Were fans being nasty to him in the chat? Possible, but highly unlikely. Corpse’s viewers are very protective over him, so any hate would immediately be buried in a sea of positivity. So what could it b-

“I’m sorry for calling you so suddenly. It’s just…” he trailed off. “I just really needed company right now.” Sykkuno felt his heart drop. Hearing him speak so sadly made him want to bury the younger in a pile of blankets while he made him a warm bowl of soup (which says a lot because he cannot, for the life of him, cook a proper meal). He lied down on his pillow, rolling over on his side so that he could get comfortable whilst still holding the phone close to his ear.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Corpse murmured in disagreement, “Tell me about your day, please,” he croaked, “I just want to hear your voice.”

“O-okay.” As if Sykkuno didn’t already feel strange, another burst of giddiness erupted under his skin. He took a deep breath, mind hazy from what Corpse had just said to him, and wrapped the blanket around him tighter. 

“My day was—my day’s been pretty good. Woke up, played some Minecraft, ate a poke bowl, streamed Among Us,” he involuntarily smiled at the thought. “It was really fun playing with you, Corpse. I think today was very successful.”

Corpse softly chuckled, “I loved playing with you, too, Sykkuno.”

He relayed all of his favorite moments, highlights, and fails from the stream—like when Toast jokingly sussed out Edison and turned out to be correct, or when he trolled Rae whenever he knew who the _actual_ impostor was. Corpse hummed along with his rambling, letting out a giggle whenever Sykkuno remembered a particularly funny detail frown when they were playing. 

“Remember when Faye tried to guard me in storage and I killed her?” Sykkuno still couldn’t believe that strategy worked. He pretended he kept stumbling upon dead bodies in storage (which wasn’t entirely untrue. He really did keep running into dead bodies) so that he would appear innocent. Princess Faye just happened to be a casualty in this ingenious impostor strategy.

There was a brief moment of silence before he answered, “Yeah, she was all over you when we were playing, huh.”

“Exactly! And when Dog killed you first, I couldn’t let that slide! The nerve of him to kill you right in front of me, in flesh and bl-“ Wait, did he hear that correctly? 

_She was all over you when we were playing, huh._

Faye was not all over him. Yeah, she followed him a lot but that was for—wait, maybe she was all over him and he just didn’t notice? Sykkuno doesn’t really pay attention when girls talk to him. And besides, why was Corpse bringing that up? Suddenly feeling defensive, he unclenched his jaw and turned onto his back.

“Sykkuno?” the stark voice on the line interrupted him from his thoughts. “You kinda cut off there.” He collected his thoughts, ignoring whatever feelings he got hearing Corpse’s dejected tone.

“Sorry, I just remembered when we were trolling Faye together,” he said, speaking with a lighter tone to change the direction of the conversation.

Thankfully, Corpse chuckled again, and Sykkuno locked the sound of it into a box and safely hid it away. “I think that was my favorite moment of that game. That, and you winning.”

“Oh really?”

“I was extremely proud.”

“One of my viewers mentioned that.” 

“Because you were genuinely so good. I was so amazed I felt like _I_ was the one who won.”

“Ah, well that was me avenging your death. I went on a killing rampage for you.”

“For me?”

“For you.” 

Sykkuno felt his heart hammer in his chest. He forced himself to not think about the implications, instead, focusing his eyes on the inconsistent white zig-zag pattern of his ceiling. It felt like hours, years—an eternity before Corpse spoke up again.

“I’m really glad you picked up. You helped me feel a whole lot better, Sykkuno. Thank you.” Corpse’s voice sang like a lullaby in his ear—soft and sincere. Sykkuno’s eyes became heavier each second. 

“No problem. I really liked talking to you.” Sykkuno hesitated before adding in, “That’s what friends are for, right?”

Another breath. “Right.”

Sykkuno took one last glance at the clock—4:03 AM—and finally, let his eyes close. As his hands were weakly grasping his phone, he snuggled his blanket closer to his chest and placed his head atop his phone now lying on his pillow.

“Goodnight Sykkuno,” Corpse’s voice echoed in his ear like the hum of an old record player after it had finished playing a song that sounded a lot like home. 

“Goodnight Corpse.”

Sykkuno drifted off, the faint murmurs on the other line reducing into even breaths and the red of the end button miles away.


End file.
